Cosmic Transcendence
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: The smallest change in the past will alter the future for many people. Sailor Moon X-over
1. Chapter 1-The Past

Sailor Moon x-over idea I had burning in my mind. I was inspired by a story that was long ago deleted but my memory of it and this idea in my head continued to brew until I HAD to type it.

Also. Each chapter will be dated and told in different time lenghts.

Some will be from the past and some will be in the present. They will be marked :D

enjoy

* * *

><p><em>The Past<em>

It was an oddly warm day on the moon kingdom.

Everyone was anxiously awaiting for an announcement from the castle. The Queen was finally giving birth to the royal heir, their future queen.

The kingdom was cleaned and decorated with the finest ornaments, food was being prepared and music was already playing. The Kings and Queens of the other planets were all coming in to bless the babe and offer their protection to her in the form of their daughters. The bubbly little girls giggled to themselves about their soon to be born friend. They couldn't wait for her to get older and teach her all the things they knew.

The Palace doors opened and every was silent. Out walked a beautiful woman garbed in silver robes, holding a rolled up parchment in her hand. She cleared her throat and slowly unraveled the parchment. She was positively smug as she watched the people grow irritated at her slow progress

"Here ye, to all the blessed inhabitants of the 9 planets, the Sun and the Moon Kingdom. At exactly 12:00 in the morning Earth time, Queen Serenity, our Sovereign ruler who brought us the peace of the Silver Millennium, gave birth to her heir.

The future Queen of the Moon Kingdom, destined to usher us in to the Golden Millennium was born with the priestess power of the Mars Kingdom, inherited the beauty of the Venus Kingdom and the glow of the Sun Kingdom. The Sun Kingdom is currently in mourning from the death of King Tai. May he rest in peace."

"May he rest in peace." Everyone echoed.

"Her eyes are the brightest blue, brighter than the blue of the Earth. Her skin is very fair and will not be allowed to leave the palace until further notice. Her lips are very..."

"Okay, Tsuki. I will take over the announcement." a deeper voice voice said, snatching the parchment from the astonished girl.

"Oh drat." the girl muttered.

The man cleared his throat, and once again, the crowed grew anxious.

"From hence forth, the newly born Princess will be titled as thus: Her Serene Highness, Princess Kagome. Now, please, come in a greet your Princess."

Everyone quickly, but steadily made there way into the grand ballroom to greet the Princess. The lights were dimmed and in the middle of the room was an ivory cradle and next to it was the Queen, dressed in a simple white gown that sparkled from diamond embellishments. She looked absolutely radiant, glowing with love and pride.

"Minna. Thank you all for traveling far and wide on this glorious day. May I present my heir to you, Princess Kagome of the Stars, Serene Highness and future Queen of the Moon." all those in the room fell to their knees and bowed and the Queen lifted the babe from the crib.

"Please rise and greet your Princess."

Everyone stood and felt something in them warm. A deep feeling of love and protection filled them as the quiet baby gazed all around the room, with a happy smile on her face.

"Your majesty." the Queen nodded her head as a large group of people approached the queen as she laid the baby back into her crib.

"We, the Mercurians of Mercury offer our blessings and our daughter to join the royal court as the future Sailor Mercury."

"We, the Venetians of Venus, offer our blessings and our daughter to enter your court as Sailor Venus."

"We, the Martians of Mars, offer our blessing and daughter to protect and fight for the heir of the moon kingdom as Sailor Mars."

"We, The Titans of Jupiter, offer our blessing and daughter to fight and destroy anyone seeking to harm the princess as sailor Jupiter."

The parents and the children bowed low to the queen and she curtsied in return.

"Little Guardians, you may come forth." the queen couldn't fight the smile as the happy little 'warriors' surrounded the crib.

"When will she be able to play with us Your Majesty?" one of the little girls asked.

The queen stooped low so she can look the princesses in their eyes.

"Soon, and when she does get of age, she will need you. Can I count on you girls to protect my daughter?"

"Yes Ma'am!" the girls said bowing low again, then running back to their parents.

"Let the festivities begin!"

* * *

><p>The people were still partying way into the morning, but the Queen had retired from all the excitement. Deep in the castle, in her private chambers, Queen Serenity stripped out of her gown and held the babe to her naked chest.<p>

"Oh, my darling little princess. I fear greatly for your future. I can not see what happens to you and it scares me. I want nothing more that to be here to train you, teach you everything you need in the future...but I feel that I will not be there for you in the end. In advance, please forgive me. I feel...i feel a great power in you my daughter, so I know you will be great. The people will love you, but know that no one will ever love you as much as I do."

And with that she kissed the baby right on her golden crescent moon.

* * *

><p>The years leading up to the growth of the royal heir was bright and filled with laughter. She was a quiet baby that didn't cry, and grew to be a humble and beautiful child. Kagome was energetic and very eager to learn new things that her mother, advisers and friends wanted to teach her.<p>

She adored ice skating on the planet Jupiter, but her all time favorite thing was to planet hop for festivals. Even the Queen didn't make it to all the planetary festivals but Kagome wanted to visit them ALL. Kagome spent more time on other planets than at home, and that made her mother very proud.

Planetary relations were at its absolute strongest. Everyone adored Kagome, and welcomed her to their planets or came to see her on the Moon. The Queen had to have an attachment added to Kagome's room to hold all the gifts and dresses people would give her on her trips.

The 6 year old Princess was currently on Earth. She was there along with a Royal adviser to bless the future Earth King. Any minute now she would...

"Honorable Mother." The Queen smiled and waved the adviser away. Just as the door closed, Kagome launched into her mother's expectant arms and told her everything that happened while she was on Earth.

"Did you give him the charm?" the queen asked her daughter as the two of them laid in the bed together. Kagome never said it, but Queen Serenity knew that she loved her room, especially her bed. Even though she replicated her room for her daughter, Kagome still loved to cuddle with her mother in her bed.

"Yes mommy." that was another endearment the Queen enjoyed.

"Now tomorrow, you know that you will have to start your dance lessons. Also, I have brought in a scholar from Mercury to help you with your math."

A small-yet adorable- pout replaced the bright smile on the young girls face, but she nodded in understanding no the less.

"One day, you will rule the moon. You will have to know the dances of each planet, you will need math skills to keep up with financial discussions and you will need many skills for the future. You will be a great Queen one day. Until then, you need to be a great princess and improve your math!" she said as she began tickling her daughter.

Kagome squealed and tried to avoid her mothers nimble fingers. When her mother stopped, Kagome rolled over and touched her mother stomach.

"Will you ever have another baby?"

"Why? You don't like being my baby anymore?"

At Kagome's horrified look, the queen chuckled.

"I understand. You are not a baby anymore, but no matter how old you get. You will always be my baby." Kagome smiled and snuggled into her her mother side, almost ready to go to sleep.

"Good night mommy."

"Good night my love." The queen watched her daughter close her eyes and fall asleep. She managed to avoid answering that question all together this time, but she knew her ever inquisitive daughter would bring it up again.

* * *

><p>"Long ago, before the beginning of the Silver Millennium, there was a holy trinity between The Earth, The Moon and the Sun. Back then, the Sun Kingdom was the strongest Kingdom in the entire Galaxy. The Bronze Age, or the Bronze Millennium as it is called today was brought forth and the inhabitants were demons.<p>

These demons varied in strength and power and their lands was divided between the North, West, South, and East. These four powers were at war with each other for 1000 years until the birth of King Tai, then known as the Crown Prince of the Western Lands. When he was born, Three Angels came to the Sun and granted the new born babe their power to end the senseless war. When the time came, Tai was bestowed the **T****hree ****S****words of ****L****egend**. The sword of Heaven, The sword of Hell, and the Nameless sword. With his newly acquired weapons, he was able to defeat his enemies and end the Four Points War.

From that moment on, peace was established and the Four Lords ruled in harmony. It was then that it was decided that Lord Tai would be the absolute ruler of the sun, with the other three lands serving as his soldiers and several other lands to form. Thus, the beginning of King Tai's Bronze Millennium."

Kagome was in the middle of her lessons with two Princes from the Sun as well as her Royal Guardians.

"Why were they at war?" Kagome asked. She never heard of a war that can last over 1000 years. The ones on Earth only lasted for about a decade or so and the one war fought on the Moon lasted 5 years.

"No one truly knows. Now, this lesson is over. Kagome, bid the ladies a good day and come with me. We have but a few moments to get you ready."

Kagome nodded and with a small curtsey towards the group, she left. The lesson still burning fresh in her mind, a dozens of questions left unanswered.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, this is chapter one! Who can guess what characters from Inuyasha are her Royal Guardians? Or are they even her guardians? L<p>

Pairing ideas?

Let me now. 5 reviews get chapter two which is set in the future.


	2. Chapter 2-Present Day

Present Day

* * *

><p>"Okay Kagome. Now, your grandfather wants you to come back stronger than ever okay?" Kagome stared at her mother with a blank expression on her face and nodded.<p>

Nodoka sighed as she packed her silent daughters clothing. It was the strangest thing. Her once lively and energetic daughter just one day turned into a cold, refined person. Nodoka constantly had a feeling of deja vu but she didn't dwell on it. Nothing made sense to her anymore, but somehow the family managed to adjust to the new change.

Kagome's friends didn't seem to notice a change in their friend other than her improved grades.

Kagome was currently (supposed to be) packing up her clothing because she was moving. Kagome was accepted into a very prestigious high school. Nodoka had to finally swallow her pride and call her ex-husband much to Kagome's vexation. Nodoka had to reprimand Kagome for calling her father 'the sperm donor' even though she too agreed.

Nodoka had to reopen a part of her past she long ago forgotten.

When Kagome was two years old, Nokoka had enough of her life. Riches meant nothing to her if she had to be miserable in order to have them. She may not had to want for anything financially but there was needs that wasn't being met with her husband. She had a daughter who cried herself asleep and begged to know why her daddy didn't love her anymore.

Nodoka gave him an ultimatum. Either, he start taking care of his family or lose them forever. He gave her 400,000 yen and told her to go shopping and stop being ridiculous. Nodoka watched the man she knew for 10 years and was married to for 5 years walk out the door, not understanding or caring about what she said.

So she packed up all of their clothing and moved to Kyoto. The first few months was the worst. Newspaper crews hounded her, lawyers constantly called her and visited her home. Her ex-husband only made things worse for her when he closed her bank accounts. Nodoka worked three jobs to support her young daughter and herself when she met the man of her dreams.

He came in and swept her right off her feet in the midst of all of the drama. Like her Knight in shinning armor. It was as if all the dark clouds just suddenly went away.

Everything suddenly became right in the world.

She told the judge that she didn't want any alimony, none of her jewels or cars. All she asked for was some money to make sure Kagome had everything she needed. She promised she would even document the money that she spent so they could see where the money went. She asked for an annulment of their marriage and when the time came, he needed to pay for Kagome's High School and College education should she get into any prestigious schools.

The judge granted each request.

Nodoka married her knight the very next day.

Kagome loved her papa. She slept with them every night for a year and she followed him around like a lost chick when he was home. They spent the next three years completely happy. Everyday was a blessing to be with that man, and when they found out that they were going to have a son, things were even better.

But then, the accident happened and everything changed.

She was worried about her daughter but in the end, it was Kagome that ended up taking care of her. She had a strength in her that Nodoka needed and leaned on.

When they moved in with her father-in-law, she had her son and named him Souta after his father.

Now...her daughter was going off to high school.

Kagome could feel her mother's eyes on her and she looked back into them.

And then she did something she hadn't done in a long time.

She smiled. It was small, but it was bright.

"Everything will be okay Mama."

* * *

><p>A limo pulled up at the bottom of the steps, just in front of Higurashi's. Nodoka took in a deep breath and released it when Kagome grabbed her hand and squeezed.<p>

This would be the first time in over a decade that she seen her first husband. Souta had his arm wrapped around his older sister waist. From the things he overheard his grandfather say about the man, he was not nice.

A man stepped out, looking clean cut and tailored.

And young.

"Many apologies, Higurashi-san. My name is Kaidou. I am Hino-sans secretary and will escorting her to the Hikawa shrine."

"To Junpei-san? I was under the impression that she would be living with Him." Nodoka said. 'Still a coward Takashi...' she thought biting her tongue.

"It is fine. I haven't seen Jii-sama in a long time, and I am sure it will give me a chance to bond with my...sister..."even saying it was foreign to her.

Kaidou nodded and held the door open for her.

"Kagome...I..."

"I will see you later Mama. Souta, Jii-chan...take care of Buyo for me." Kagome kissed each one of them and then climbed into the car.

As it drove away, Nodoka watched it until it became a tiny dot in the distance. Tears running down her face.

'It feels like I won't see her again...'

* * *

><p>The ride to Azabu was quiet. Not for the lack of Kaidou trying. Higurashi-chan was not like Rei. She was cold. Not in the bitter way that Rei was (even he could admit that) which came off as stoic and reserved.<p>

This was not the case.

He wanted to crawl away from this girl. She was making him feel inferior. As if he was unworthy to breathe the same air as her, sit in the same car as her...hell walk the same planet as her. She was answering his questions until finally, when he asked her if she had a boyfriend she said to him:

"I don't think my father paid you to be my best friend. Please refrain from talking directly to me for the duration of this trip...and I mean from this current moment until you leave my grandfather's property."

See?

Kagome sat there in her thoughts.

Would her sister hate her or like her? Did she even care? Would she be able to make her mother proud? Was she strong enough to handle any possible interaction with the man who helped create her? Would her dreams ever stop?

Every night she would dream, dream of another time and another place. She would dream of a garden filled with lilies that radiated in the light of the moon.

She would dream of adventures with people she never met in real life.

All she knew was something inside her was just wrong. This wasn't who she was supposed to be. She wasn't this cold person she suddenly became and she wasn't going to bring that persona with her to Azabu-Juban.

No. she would force herself to smile, and laugh and be friendly. She would do all these things not just for herself, but for her mother who was waiting for her return.

First things first, she needed to introduce herself properly to her family.

When the car stopped at the bottom of the Hikawa Shrine steps, immediately Kagome picked up on a small yet strong holy aura.

'There is a real Miko up there...' she thought, opening the door herself and running up the stairs. These steps weren't as long as the steps back home so she reached the top fairly quickly.

Standing in the courtyard, dressed in traditional Miko garb was a girl. About two years younger than herself. She was sweeping the shrine grounds and humming a small tune. Before Kagome could call out to her she turned. Blue eyes clashed with purple, and a sense of familiarity seemed to pass between them.

"Ah! Kagome-chan! Welcome." both miko's jumped at the sound of an elderly mans voice.

Kagome looked at the shorter man who was approaching her and bowed.

"Hai. Thank you very much for opening your home to me. I hope I am not inconveniencing you in anyway."

"Never. I have always wanted to have both my Granddaughters here with me."

* * *

><p>Done! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the likes and follows. Please review as well.<p> 


End file.
